<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice by ThatSinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689972">Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga'>ThatSinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate confronts her parents' killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little background fic that takes place a few years before the events of SR2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate was staring down at the weak creature at her feet, thick blood oozing from the gaping wound in its stomach, where her silver bullet had torn through the flesh. It was coughing up blood as it pathetically attempted to crawl away from her, but she stepped on its chest to prevent it from escaping.</p><p>There was fire in her eyes, a hot flame of rage burning within her as she looked at her parents' killer. She had been tracking the demon for months, following clues and traces of supernatural activity in the area. The guild master had revealed to her that this very demon had been the one to slay both her mother and father on the hunt, so she was eager to bring the creature down by herself.</p><p>She put her smoking revolver back into its holster, crouching down on top of the immobilized demon.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment," she uttered threateningly.</p><p>"Who even are you?" The monster wanted to know with a pained grunt. To him, she had just been a random girl who had followed him into the alleyway where he planned to take her soul, but suddenly took a shot at him.</p><p>"My name is Katharina Jaeger, daughter of Maria Jaeger and Richard Jaeger, two humans you have killed." She introduced herself with venom in her voice.</p><p>"Doesn't ring a bell." The demon coughed up blood as she stepped down harder on his chest.</p><p>Kate was furious at the creature, in a blind fit of rage she started pummeling his face with her fists over and over until her knuckles bled. The incubus could only groan in pain, no words escaped his bruised lips. If it had been up to her, she would have continued torturing the monster until it died, but her mentor had instructed her to deal with it in a different way, also the police might be there soon after the loud gunshot from before.</p><p>She retrieved the enchanted dagger she had received from the Order of the Blossom from its black sheath, inspecting the curved blade carefully as she held it on both of her hands. The demon had a terrified expression on his face, most likely aware of what she was about to do. He tried to struggle against her hold, but the blonde had completely overpowered him at this point.</p><p>"Wait! Have mercy!" The demon pleaded, but the huntress wasn't having it.</p><p>"Just like you showed mercy to my parents?!" She spat enraged at the audacity.<br/>
"There is no mercy, only justice," Kate concluded.</p><p>Without hesitating any further, she drove the knife into the creature's flesh, piercing its wicked heart. An eerie scream escaped his throat, like the sounds of hundreds of people yelling out in unison. The dagger got engulfed in some sort of blue light swirling around it, leaking out from the demon's dying heart, and getting absorbed into the blade. After a few more seconds it was finally over, and the monster fell silent, a twisted expression visible on its motionless face, before its corpse started withering away underneath her.</p><p>Kate jumped up, a little shocked at the effect her attack had had on the beast, as its body dried up and slowly turned to dust right in front of her eyes.</p><p>She didn't know how to feel. Justice had been served, or had it? She had been waiting to destroy this demon ever since she had learned about the real cause of her parents' death about a year prior.<br/>
All she had wanted was to avenge her mother and father so they could rest in peace, and now that she had, she felt empty. There was nothing else she could do now, and it hadn't brought her parents back.</p><p>She had no time to worry about these things right then though, she would have to get out of there and return to the order to have the dagger cleansed of the demon's corrupted soul, just as she had been ordered. She put the blade back inside of its sheath and hid it away underneath her jacket.</p><p>She could hear the faint sound of police sirens approaching, likely alerted by either the gunshot or agonizing scream echoing throughout the neighbourhood that everyone within a one mile radius would have heard. Not that either of those had been uncommon in this mess of a city, but she had to move regardless.</p><p>This night marked her first kill, the first demon she had destroyed. She would hunt and take down a few more in the years to come, unknowingly furthering the guild's sinister goals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>